I've waited a year, nearly two
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Liesl is now eighteen and still waiting to find someone to love. Will an accidental collision change that.
1. Chapter 1

I glanced at my watch and sighed. Twenty minutes until father would be here to pick me up. I turned the page in my book and glanced up to check I wouldn't walk into anything. Louisa wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I came home with a bump on my head.

"Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us," I mumbled, reading the start of the page. My eyes skimmed down the page.

If it wasn't for Brigitta I wouldn't be reading this. Why am I reading it? I can't be outsmarted by my younger sister by six years.

" Chapter 19," I sighed. " Fifty one to g.." My book fell out of my hands and I bent down to pick it up.

" Sorry about that," a voice said above me.

" It's fine," I whispered. I stood up and glanced at the person I walked into.

" Are you alright," he asked.

" My book just fell," I said.

" What book," he asked.

" Pride and Prejudice," I said and he nodded.

" Andrew Wilson," he said, putting his hand out.

" Liesl von Trapp," I said, shaking his hand.

" It's nice to meet you Liesl," he said.

" Yes." I glanced at my watch and sighed. " I apologise. I have to go, my father will be waiting," I said. He nodded and I walked on. I walked to the front of campus and saw father's car. I got in and smiled.

He was handsome. But I shouldn't get my hopes up. For all I know he could have a girlfriend. Mother did say to wait a while. It's been two years.

" What do you think Liesl," Father said. I looked at him.

" Sorry Father, what were you saying," I asked.

" Your Mother thinks it is a good idea to have all of Gretl's friends to her birthday party. I agreed until I found out she was friends with the thirty people in her class but your Mother says we shouldn't disappoint Gretl," Father said.

" Thirty is too many. I will talk to Gretl and Mother," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

" .. So I was thinking that instead of having all of your friends at your party you could choose five and they could stay over. You can even have my room and I'll stay in here," I said, opening Anne of Green Gables.

" I suppose," Gretl said.

" Come on. Read the story," Marta said.

" Alright," I said. I read the next chapter then closed the book. They were both fast asleep. I put the book back on the shelf and left the room. I went downstairs and sat with Mother, Father, Louisa and Friedrich.

" You will be glad to know that thirty seven year olds will not be running around the house," I said.

" But," Louisa interrupted.

" I said five of her friends can sleep over the night of her birthday. I'll take her bed and they can stay in my room. It took a lot of convincing, she really wanted all of her friends here but I told her it was better," I said.

" If you were in charge of Austria we wouldn't of had to leave. You would have compromised with Hitler and let the Nazis have Vienna or something," Friedrich laughed.

" Be quiet," I laughed.

" And turn the radio up," Mother said. My brother knelt up and spun the dial so we could hear.

* * *

" So we meet again," a voice whispered behind me. I turned around and smiled.

" What a coincidence," I said.

" Would you let me take you for lunch Miss vonTrapp," Andrew said.

" Just Liesl. I don't know. I have a class in an hour and I have work to do," I said.

" Please," he said.

" Alright," I laughed.

" Then lets go," he said. We walked out of the library and down the street to a small cafe. We sat down and ordered.

" What classes are you doing," he asked.

" Music and history," I said. " And you?"

" Medicine. It's hard but it'll be worth it when I'm a doctor," he said. " You're not from America are you," he asked.

" No. We came here two years ago from Austria because of Hitler. I knew a war would start. I just don't want to be involved in it. I don't want to have to watch my brothers go and fight. I don't want to possibly bury them. I just hope the war never reaches here," I said.

" I understand. My mom lost her brother in the Great War," he said. " How many brothers do you have?"

" Two, Friedrich and Kurt. But I have five sisters, Louisa, Brigitta, Marta, Gretl and Alice. I'm the oldest," I laughed. " Is it just you and your parents or do you have brothers or sisters."

" Two sisters. Jennifer is older than me and Samantha is younger," he said and I smiled.

We talked until it was time for me to go to my next class.

" Liesl, would you like to go to the cinema on Friday night," he asked.

" I'm sorry but I can't. It's Gretl's birthday. Saturday?"

" Sure. Where do you live and I'll pick you up," he said. I gave him directions and he nodded.

" It has a white fence and you can always hear the noise of my family from the road. Thank you for lunch. Goodbye," I said. He smiled and I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

I took all my dresses out of my wardrobe and lay them on the bed.

" What one are you going to wear," Louisa asked.

" I don't know. Which do you think," I said. She picked up the yellow dress and handed it to me.

" It's a nice colour and it suits you best," she said and I smiled. I took off the clothes I was wearing and changed into the dress. I washed my face and brushed my hair then ran downstairs.

" Do I look alright," I asked.

" You look lovely," Mother said and everyone else agreed. I sat down and Alice climbed on to my knee.

" Where are you going Liesl," Father asked.

" Father, I told you. To the movie theatre," I said.

" He's just worried because you're the oldest," Mother said.

" You could run off with this boy," Friedrich said.

" Why would I do that," I asked.

" It would be like Romeo and Juliet," Brigitta said.

" The worst book ever," Kurt said. " Everyone dies and none of them die from wars or bombs."

" What's it about," Gretl asked.

" Two people who fall in love. Their families hate each other. They end of dying so they can be together," Louisa said.

There was a knock at the door and Marta ran to answer it. Marta came back in a minute later.

" It's for you Liesl," she said.

" Marta, lift Alice. I'm going. I won't be late," I said as Marta took the baby off my knee. I walked into the hall and to the front door. I walked out on the porch and smiled.

" Hi," I said. Andrew looked at me and grinned.

" You look lovely," he said.

" Thank you," I said, trying to hide my blushing face. He took my arm and led me to his car. I looked at the house and sighed when I saw everyone looking out the window. Andrew laughed.

" It would be a miracle if I could do something in private," I said.

" Not easy having so many brothers and sister then," he asked.

" People in Austria used to feel sorry for us, especially me because I looked after the children when mother died and they used to always be up to mischief. Louisa and Friedrich got suspended for school once for a trick they played," I said.

" At least it's never boring," Andrew laughed.

" No, there is always something like birthdays or other celebrations. It's fun most of the time," I said. " What are we going to see?"

" The Great Dictator. It's Charlie Chaplin. It's supposed to be funny," he said and I nodded.

" Do you know what it is about," I asked.

" I think it's making fun of Hitler," he said.

" Oh. Andrew, would you mind if we didn't go and see that film. I wouldn't enjoy it," I said. He looked at me then realised.

" I'm sorry. I didn't think. Lets go for dinner," he said.

" I just don't want to think about it again," I said.

" Did something happen," he asked.

" After Hitler invaded Austria my friend Klara was taken away to a labour camp because she was Jewish. He also brainwashed my.. friend Rolfe, he told the Nazis where we were hiding," I said.

" Did he really burn Bibles," he asked.

" Yes, Father was in Berlin when it happened. We came here to get away from the war and I never want it to get here," I said.

" It will eventually. But don't worry it won't be anytime soon," he said, stopping the car. Andrew jumped out and ran to open my door.

" You don't need to do that," I laughed, getting out. We walked into the restaurant and sat down.

" I'll have a hamburger please," I said to the waiter. After Andrew ordered he looked at me.

" Is something wrong," I asked.

" I just didn't think you'd get a burger," he said.

" I have lived in America for nearly two years," I said.

" You just seem so posh," he said.

" I am but that doesn't mean I don't like hamburgers," I said.


End file.
